The present invention relates to migration in a hierarchical storage.
In a storage system, an architecture called hierarchical storage (hereinafter, HS) dynamically selects a storage device to use and selectively uses the storage device depending on the access frequency of data, and the like, in order to increase the cost-effectiveness of storage. Such systems have been widely used in recent years.